El diablo viste chandal
by Pony96
Summary: No dudaba de sus capacidades, pero seguía preguntándose de que serviría un recién graduado en una de las facultades de periodismo mas importante de Tokio trabajando como un… asistente en una revista deportiva.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias: AU, gender bender en algunos personajes y posibles faltas de ortografía y gramática.

Disclaimer: Free! y ninguno de sus personajes o marcas que se mencionen aquí me pertenecen.

* * *

El constante ruido de los autos recorriendo la ciudad, aquella ligera luz que se colaba por la ventana del transporte lastimándole la vista, el clima le obligaba a frotarse las manos en el pantalón. Suspiro resignado, era caro vivir cerca de la ciudad, por lo que había decidido que lo mejor era vivir en un lugar barato y no causarle problemas a sus padres.

Se maldijo internamente, le había tomado cerca de una hora ir de su departamento hasta donde, _probablemente_ sería su nuevo lugar de trabajo, por suerte había salido de su hogar con suficiente tiempo para llegar a aquel gran edificio que se encontraba frente a él.

.

.

.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos y Nitori había comenzado a arrepentirse de haber ido a la entrevista, no era que dudara de sus capacidades, pero seguía preguntándose de que serviría un recién graduado en una de las facultades de periodismo mas importante de Tokio trabajando como un… asistente en una revista deportiva.

Claro, no era que esperara de buenas a primeras encontrar un trabajo que tuviera que ver con lo que estudio, pues muchos de sus amigos habían estudiado años en la facultad de filosofía y solo habían conseguido un trabajo volteando hamburguesas en una de esas grandes compañías de comida rápida americana.

–Nitori Aiichirou –dijo la recepcionista llamando sacando al joven de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se acercara algo torpe mientras acomodaba sus documentos –Yamazaki san se encuentra en una junta, pidió que le espere en su oficina para la entrevista. Es al fondo del pasillo.

–Muchas gracias –respondió con una sonrisa mientras inclinaba su cabeza, para después encaminarse por aquel largo pasillo.

Los minutos pasaban, y aquel hombre no llegaba, comenzó a impacientarse y su pie inicio un golpeteo constante que solía hacer sin darse cuenta cada vez que estaba bajo presión. Aquel lugar emanaba un imponente olor a cigarrillos y café, se sentía aturdido. Una puerta se abrió, provocando que saltara sobre su propio lugar.

–B-buenas tardes, soy Nitori Aiichirou –se presento ante el hombre que entro en la habitación, recibiendo un simple cabeceo como respuesta –Estoy aquí para la entrevista de trabajo.

Le tendió la carpeta que se encontraba entre sus manos y el otro se limito a asentir mientras escuchaba lo que el peligris decía acerca de sus experiencias laborales sin decir ni una sola palabra.

–Tienes una amplia experiencia en el periodismo… ¿Cómo acabaste aquí? –Pregunto mientras le dirigía una mirada sarcástica.

–Intenté conseguir trabajo en algunos periódicos, sin embargo últimamente las ventas no han sido tan buenas debido a que muchas personas prefieren revisar las noticias en Internet antes que comprar un periódico… así que el departamento de recursos humanos decidió enviarme aquí.

–Ya veo… –suspiro sin ganas mientras se tocaba el puente de la nariz –Men's health es una revista muy importante que cubre todos los aspectos de la vida masculina, por lo que tiene mayores ventas que playboy y cualquier otra revista para hombres. Actualmente Japón se encuentra entre las sedes más importantes de esta revista, es por eso que no cualquier persona puede entrar.

Nitori se limito a escuchaba atento y asentir a cada oración que el otro le decía

–Te seré sincero, tienes mucha experiencia, sin embargo eso no sirve de nada aquí si ni siquiera conoces la revista y dudo que tu… estés interesado en los temas que ahí se tratan –dijo mientras observaba fijamente la ropa del otro –Muchas gracias por haber venido, te puedes retirar.

En toda su vida, Nitori nunca se había sentido tan humillado y avergonzado como en ese momento, había sido juzgando por el otro solo por no tener un cuerpo atlético como el de los que solían modelar en casi todas las portadas de aquella revista. Bajo su mirada hacia el piso mientras clavaba las uñas de sus manos en sus pulgares y sentía en su rostro el humo del cigarrillo recién encendido.

–20 millones…

–…

–La revista ha alcanzado más de 20 millones de lectores mensuales y se ha registrado más de 60 millones de visitas en su página web. También se divide en varias categorías como moda, fitness, sexo, estilo de vida, entre otros temas. Y tiene razón, realmente no estoy interesado en los temas que ahí se tratan, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no haya leído la revista siquiera una vez en mi vida –dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía hacia la salida. –Muchas gracias por la entrevista, me retiro.

Sousuke se quedo sentado en su lugar mientras veía al peligris salir de su oficina. Suspiró mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

.

.

.

–Aquí esta su cafe Sou chan.

–Le he dicho que no me llame de esa forma Hazuki –dijo irritado.

–Mouu… eres cruel –dijo haciendo un puchero –por cierto que opinas del chico que vino para la entrevista?

–Tenía mucha experiencia en el periodismo, sin embargo no creo que funcione en este medio.

Nagisa lo observo fijamente y después negó con su cabeza desaprobando completamente sus palabras.

–Tienes que ser más abierto y dejar de ser tan exigente con las personas en el trabajo o terminaran renunciando como siempre lo hacen. Además el chico era muy cortes y lindo.

–Si no te conociera diría que estas enamorada de el –menciono burlón.

–¡Como puedes pensar esas cosas! –dijo mientras se fingía indignada –Para empezar es al menos unos 6 años menor que yo, además tu sabes que nunca le podría ser infiel a mi Rei chan! Aún sigo sin creer que me haya propuesto matrimonio en el restaurante donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita… fue tan romántico

Sousuke se golpeo mentalmente mientras escuchaba las palabras de la rubia, de no ser porque era la prometida de uno de los fotógrafos mas exclusivos de la industria y la razón por la que el acepto un contrato con la revista la hubiera despedido desde hace mucho, aunque a pesar de la primera impresión que daba, debía aceptar que era buena haciendo su trabajo.

–Como sea… al final termine aceptando y tenemos planeado casarnos a finales del año.

–Ya terminaste…? –pregunto mientras se frotaba la sien.

–Sip –respondió sonriente

–Entonces ve a hacer tu trabajo

La rubia agarro tomo algunas carpetas que se encontraban frente a ella y las ordeno mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

–Por cierto –la interrumpió al agarrar la perilla de la puerta –llama al muchacho. Dile que más le vale llegar temprano o se le descontara de su suelto.

–Como usted diga Yamazaki… chan.

Frunció el ceño, mas le valía a ese mocoso ser más respetuoso que aquella rubia tonta.

* * *

Antes que todo, quiero agradecer a aquellos que han leído hasta aquí y disculparme por las posibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, sigo trabajando en ello.

Como podrán darse cuenta he decidido iniciar este nuevo "proyecto" inspirándome en lo que sin dudas yo diría es mi película favorita _el diablo viste a la moda_ (y si, he leído el libro y se cuan desviada estuvo la película, pero no me importa, sigue siendo mi favorita) en realidad llevaba ya mucho tiempo pensando en esta historia y elegí a Nitori como el protagonista porque dios... lo amo demasiado, siempre he pensado que es una lastima que muchos lo desprecien, es decir esta bien si no les agrada por su actitud stalker y "pesada", pero detestarlo solo por el peinado...? oh pls. También como habrán notado, decidí poner a Nagisa como una mujer, no sé, me pareció interesante, así que por qué no?

Espero que les haya gustado, y también espero poder estar actualizando pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

–¿¡Cómo te fue!? –Llego Momotarou, el compañero de habitación de Nitori ansioso por saber como le había ido a aquel peliplateado en su entrevista. No era que realmente le interesara saber, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que de obtener un puesto de trabajo en aquel lugar era igual a un mejor sueldo por lo que, como "amigo", era algo que le convenía a ambos.

–Creo que… he firmado mi sentencia de muerte

–Vamos no te pudo haber ido tan mal…!

–Básicamente le dije al director general que era un imbécil por dejarse llevar por las apariencias y no querer contratarme –le dijo molesto mientras se tiraba boca abajo en la cama –Mátame de una vez por favor…

–No puedo hacer eso, nunca podría pagar yo solo el costo de la renta –dijo mientras se tiraba a su costado ganándose una mirada de reproche mientras el sonreía torpemente.

Se quedaron dormidos mientras el ruido de los carros que recorrían la ciudad se mezclaba con sus suaves respiraciones.

.

.

.

No lo podía creer, había jurado que aquel tal Yamazaki "san" había hecho todo lo posible con tal de evitar que fuera contratado en cualquier industria de las revistas y ahora, tan solo dos días después, recibió la llamada de aquella rubia que había sido muy amable con él en la entrevista.

Decidió salir a tomar junto a Momo y otros viejos amigos de la universidad para celebrar el hecho de que por fin tendría un trabajo de verdad, aún después de nunca haberlo hecho en su época de estudiante… a la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta de que aquello no había sido muy buena idea, o al menos eso pensó al darse cuenta de cuan baja tolerancia al alcohol tenía. Se juró no volver a tomar nunca más.

* * *

Ohgod muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, se que es un capitulo muy corto, pero no tienen idea de cuanto tiempo había estado intentando escribir… aunque de hecho ya tenía unos 3 capítulos escritos, pero ocurrieron muchas cosas y se terminaron perdiendo junto a, al menos, unas 5 actualizaciones de otro fic. Yep, mi vida no tiene sentido. Realmente espero poder actualizar pronto (si es que alguien realmente le interesa este fic lolwut) y si no es así, no me maten por favor, este año entro a la universidad e intentare aprovechar mi tiempo al máximo. Como sea, gracias por el review del capitulo anterior, no sabes cuan agradecida estoy… tomare muy en cuenta tu comentario (uwu)9


End file.
